iDidnt do it!
by XoWannaBeWriterXo
Summary: 24 year old Samantha Puckett was wrongly accused of murdering her father, and no one believes her when she claims to be innocent... Well, except for Fredward Benson, the cop that actually arrested her. Will romance bloom between the two? AU, Seddie!


**A/N: Hey guys! A new story idea just hit me the other night and I thought of giving it a try…Hope you like it! And for the record, This is my first iCarly story… And it's Alternate Universe… Sam may be a bit OOC…I'm apologizing for that in advance…Anyway, Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own iCarly…**

**iDidn't do it**

* * *

Sam's Point of view:

I sat idly in my car in front of my father's house. The events that occurred this week were nothing for me to be proud of. My anger took the best of me once again, and my dad probably hated me.

The occasional anger I have against my dad really started about eight years ago…When Jocelyn, my wonderful stepmother, convinced him to kick me out of the house at the young age of sixteen. Her apparent reason was that I was just a constant troublemaker that she didn't want my dad to stress over…But honestly, I think it was just because she hated my guts.

I was obviously in complete shock when he threw me out on my own. I mean, honestly…Having to go to school, while juggling two jobs, and keeping my life together was absolute hell. I could never truly forgive him for that, but my anger didn't stop me from visiting him every once in a while to check up on him.

I often bottle up my feelings when I visit my dad. He doesn't seem to regret what he did, and I've learned to just ignore the urge to call him out on it. It wasn't until the other day that I really let myself get pissed and let him have it…

I recently received a letter sent to me by my twin sister, Melanie. I haven't seen or heard from her since my mom walked out on us with her when I was about 14 so it was quite a shock.

It read:

_Sam,_

_I know you may not want to hear from me… You've sent back all those other letters I wrote you throughout the years; I'd understand if this one isn't any different, but I have some bad news… Mom is sick. She has breast cancer. I'm praying that she comes out of the treatment alright, but as of right now, I don't know that much on what's going on. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and the fact that she left you and dad had nothing to do with you… The truth is, we both love you, a lot…and miss you dearly. Please come visit._

_XoXo,_

_Melanie_

Well, the peculiar thing about that letter was the fact that I've never even seen the letters previous to this one that Melanie was talking about, and that pissed me off a lot. It got me so upset that on that day I marched over to my father's house, approached him, and exploded.

The confrontation went like this:

"_You BASTARD." I shouted while slamming the kitchen door shut. My dad jumped out of his chair, surprised._

_"Excuse me?" He yelled back. And I wasn't taking that._

_"How DARE you! I spent my whole life not having any contact with my mother or sister thinking it was THEIR choice while it was really YOU just being a PRICK!"_

_"You will calm the hell down, young lady! You already had a family and didn't need them parading into your life!" His face began turning pink, but mine was dark red, full of anger._

_"THAT would've been MY decision to make! And now mom is SICK with CANCER and I may NEVER get to reconcile with her! Plus, you and Jocelyn are FAR from family to me so don't EVEN go there!" I screamed back, tears were now rolling down my cheek._

_"Fine! If that's how you feel…LEAVE!" He screamed. I beamed him in the head with an orange that was on counter and stormed out._

_"My PLEASURE."_

_He later sent me an email informing me that I was now officially out of his will. Hah, and I didn't give two shits._

Now, presently I was making my way up the stairs to my dad's house…I had to say sorry, even if he didn't deserve it. My therapist tells me it's best to be the bigger person in situations like this, and since I don't have a degree in psychology…It's best for me to listen to her.

I opened the door and was extremely taken back when I saw what was on the other side…My father was on the ground, dead…with two bullet holes in his chest.

"Holy crap…DADDY!" I screamed as I hurled myself down next to him. Tears were streaming down my face at a rapid pace and I began sobbing hysterically. Sure, my dad was a total jerk…but I know for a fact he didn't deserve to die. I hugged him close, ignoring the blood spurting onto me.

That's when I saw the gun…And for no reason at all, I picked it up. I shivered as it's cold, metallic surface made contact with my hand. The object itself was just plain frightening.

All of the sudden I heard the door get swing open and several footsteps run to my exact location. It was the cops… Three of them.

One of them specifically caught my attention. He looked young, maybe in his mid-twenties, kind of dorky yet super buff, definitely attractive…We stared at each other for a brief second until I realized the situation I was in…

They walked in on me while I was holding a gun, kneeling over my father… covered in his blood.

_Oh chiz._

**

* * *

****A/N: And there you have it! What'd you think? I know this chapter basically only talks about Sam, but trust me, the other characters are coming…There's going to be a lot more Seddie later on! So, stay tuned and review!**


End file.
